Hidden Agenda
by yoyomans1234567890
Summary: Harry's in need of a midnight snack and finds Hermione in a compromising position. One-shot PWP.


17-year-old Harry Potter, currently a resident of number 12, Grimmauld Place, turned a final time before sighing and silently slipping out of his bed. For some reason he just couldn't fall asleep. He thought it was mostly from the excitement of having beaten Voldemort at the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts, but he now knew that that wasn't it.

He wasn't up because he was having nightmares about the war or relishing in the fact that he was free. No, Harry was up because whenever he closed his eyes he had disturbing images of his best female friend. Most of the time she was in various states of undress, but tonight she had been doing things to him no best friends should ever do to each other—should ever think about doing to each other.

So, tiptoeing silently past his alarm clock—which read 1:15 am—and past the sleeping figure of Ron, Harry slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him, intent on going to the kitchen for a snack.

But a light at the end of the hallway caught Harry's eye. It was coming from the library, which could only mean one thing: Hermione. So Harry, a plan to scare Hermione forming in his mind, accioed his invisibility cloak and slipped it on before silently tiptoeing towards the library. He quietly went past the door, which was slightly ajar, and shut so nobody would hear her scream when he scared her. Then he turned back around and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The chair was facing away from the door, which was normal, but what was abnormal was the fact that the occupant of the chair had one leg slung over each arm, and from what Harry could see, those legs were naked from the knees down. And Harry knew for a fact that those were Hermione's legs for he fantasized about them in his dreams, both asleep and waking.

Harry knew that Hermione wore boxer shorts to bed, so the naked past the knees thing wasn't weird, what was weird was the fact that Hermione wasn't reading in her normal position. She normally read with her legs right in front of her, one leg crossed over the other, switching about every half-hour or so.

Ah, no matter. The facts in Harry's head were: Hermione's in here reading, I'm under my invisibility cloak, and I'm going to scare the Merlin out of her.

"Harry," Hermione moaned.

Harry halted in his tracks before throwing off his invisibility cloak and dashing to Hermione's side, ready to aid her, who so obviously moaned his name because she was severely wounded and was calling for help. What Harry saw when he looked at Hermione made him stop in his tracks again.

She was completely naked from head to toe, one hand playing with a rosy-pink nipple and the other hand buried between her legs. Her eyes were closed in bliss, and Harry couldn't help but take this chance to let his eyes rove her smooth, pale skin.

"H-Hermione?" Harry stuttered out before he could stop himself, heat rapidly rising in his cheeks.

Hermione's eyes shot open and her hands covered her intimate parts. Her cheeks were scarlet as she met Harry's eyes and both of them were rendered speechless, Hermione's mouth opening and closing as she tried to find something to say and Harry politely looking at her face and nothing else.

"H-Harry," Hermione finally managed to splutter out. "W-What…why are you awake?"

"Er…I couldn't sleep," said Harry, who chanced a surreptitious glance at Hermione's breasts, which she was covering with one arm, and couldn't help the tightening in his pants.

"Well," said Hermione. "Really, this is…uh...not what it—"

"Oh, come on," said Harry. "Of course it's what it looks like. You're masturbating."

"Harry!" Hermione practically shrieked.

"What?" asked Harry. "You are, aren't you?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, chewing on her bottom lip. "But that word…it just sounds so dirty!"

"Well, I say there's nothing wrong with it," said Harry. Then his cheeks got a little pink again. "I should probably leave so you can…er…finish."

Harry took one step toward the door before Hermione said, "Harry, wait." Harry stopped but didn't turn back around, and Hermione nervously asked, "This isn't going to change anything between us, is it?"

Harry turned around and said, "Of course not, Hermione. What's nudity between two best friends?"

Hermione got a little angry at his tone of voice. "Well, you may not have any dignity, but I certainly do! And you…you saw me…naked!"

Harry quickly sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Fine. What can I do to make this right for you?"

Hermione's face flamed again. "Well, I think it's only fair that if you got to see me n-naked, than I should get to see you naked. After all, a friendship works both ways, doesn't it?"

Harry quickly glanced down at his crotch for when Hermione said that she wanted to see him naked he was instantly hard. Luckily, his sweatpants were baggy. He could definitely not let Hermione see that, or she would hate him and be disgusted by him.

He said, "Er…I don't really think that's a good idea, Hermione."

Hermione snorted. "'What's nudity between two best friends?' Your words, Harry, not mine. A little different when it's you that's nude, isn't it?"

"Fine," Harry snarled before practically ripping his clothes off himself.

Instead of recoiling like Harry thought she would, Hermione tilted her head like she did when she studied something interesting. Then she blushed again, and Harry blushed when he remembered his predicament. He knew full well that she knew what it meant when a man had an erection.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked Harry in the eye before removing her hands from her body, and the two best friends silently stared at each other. Then Hermione spoke. "Can I…can I touch it?"

Harry's jaw dropped. "W-what?"

Hermione turned red up to her hairline. "Well, I've never seen one before—well, I have in books of course—I've never seen a real one before, and…well, I want to see what it's like."

Harry, who of course wanted Hermione touching his cock, but not to be studied, semi-reluctantly walked up right beside the chair so his erection was about a foot from Hermione's face.

Hermione stared at it, wide-eyed, before slowly reaching out and wrapping her hand around it. Harry let out a small moan, which went unnoticed by Hermione, who said, "Weird. It's hard, but feels like it's wrapped in something soft."

"Hermione," Harry moaned. "Please, you're killing me. You have to let go."

Then Hermione did something Harry never expected she would in a million years. She tightened her grip on him a little and asked in a sexy tone of voice, "You sure you want me to do that, Harry?"

She gave him a firm stroke from tip to base, and Harry drew in a sharp gasp of breath. "H-Hermione?" he squeaked.

"I want you Harry," she said before standing up in front of him. She pressed her body to his and whispered in his ear, "Do you want me?"

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he had already responded with. "Oh, Hermione, you don't even know."

All Harry saw was a quick smile from Hermione before her lips were on his and her tongue was in his mouth, then somehow he ended up sitting on the chair Hermione had been sitting in and she was kneeling between his legs, eyeing his erect cock hungrily.

She curled her fist around his base and gave him a couple strokes before meeting his eyes and sliding her mouth over the head. Harry moaned, both at the feeling and at the sight of Hermione with his cock in her mouth, and she licked the tip before taking in as much as she could, only stopping when the tip was brushing the back of her throat. Harry almost came as he felt her throat muscles fighting to stay relaxed.

She began bobbing her head, adding a little suction and working him with her tongue, and Harry moaned again and threaded his fingers through her hair.

"H-Hermione, I-I'm gonna…I'm gonna come!" Harry cried as he felt his release approaching.

Then Hermione moaned, sending vibrations coursing through his shaft, and Harry moaned Hermione's name as he shot his seed down her throat. Hermione swallowed all that she could, but when she took her mouth off of Harry's still hard member, Harry saw that a bit of it had dribbled down her chin.

Hermione scooped it up with a single finger and swallowed it, then climbed on Harry's lap and sat on his lower stomach, her butt pressing against his cock. Harry immediately wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her to him, capturing a nipple with his mouth and laving it with his teeth and tongue, drawing gasps and whimpers from Hermione.

As he switched nipples he slipped two fingers into her, moaning against her breast as he felt how hot and tight she was.

She moaned his name in time with him pumping his fingers into her, and just when Harry was about to add a third one Hermione pulled back and pulled on his wrist, making his fingers slip out of her. She looked into his eyes and bit her lip before grasping his hard length and lowering herself onto it, her walls stretching to accommodate his girth. Once she had completely sheathed him in her wet, tight warmth, Hermione began slowly riding Harry, her hands on his shoulders for balance. Harry's hands were on her waist, helping her with the pace, which soon accelerated to the point where Hermione was bouncing on Harry's lap and they were both panting.

Harry looked away from where he and Hermione were connected and glanced at her bouncing breasts before groaning and spilling himself inside of her. Hermione, feeling Harry's hot seed inside of her, cried out Harry's name as her inner muscles clenched around his cock before coating it in glistening cum, both of them riding the highs of their peaks together.

Then Hermione collapsed onto Harry, who collapsed back onto the chair still holding Hermione, his slowly-softening member still buried in her warm body.

"Mmmm, Hermione," said Harry, still basking in post-coital bliss. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, it was," agreed Hermione, who reluctantly climbed off Harry and began getting dressed.

Harry sighed and did the same and before either of them knew it they were both standing at the door, staring at each other awkwardly, more aware of what had just happened now that the last vestiges of their orgasms had faded.

When the tension was too much for Harry to take, he blurted out, "Willyougooutwithme?"

"What?" asked Hermione, who had a small smile on her face.

Harry cleared his throat nervously. "Er…Hermione, I really like you. Will you go out with me?"

Hermione said, "I heard you the first time; I just wanted to hear you say that you liked me again."

She put her hand on the doorknob, and Harry said, "Wait! You haven't answered—"

Then Hermione's lips were on his again, but unlike the previous kiss, this one was sweet and soft, her warm lips slowly moving against his. "I'd love to go out with you, Harry. Good night."

"Good night," Harry said as Hermione left the room.

Harry took a second to smile goofily before opening the door and tiptoeing back to his room, opening the door silently and slipping into the room.

As he felt sleep swiftly approaching, Harry sighed contentedly one more time.


End file.
